tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 53
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 53 4th Era 150, 2nd of Second Seed, Pyandonea All Liberators present were staring at him. "Wasn't that overkill?" someone asked. "It was not. He was planning the unthinkable. I did what had to be done." Orthendar replied, frowning. "What was he planning?" Nerien asked. The ghost turned his head. "He was planning to out us. Now he can't." Face screwed up in confusion, Balachil, sitting next to his best friend Nerien, asked, "'Planning to out us'? What do you mean by that?" "How about I show you instead of telling you?" "What do you mean?" asked a red haired woman, seated in a corner. "I can show you the entire meeting between Carodaar and myself." "You expect us to go to sleep?" Alana asked, sitting next to her husband. She was quite used to it, before she married Talgando. "No. My abilities have grown since then. I will channel a vision to you all. Then you will see that I was right." "Seeing as how you can already feel our thoughts and communicate to some of us telepathically, channeling a vision to us that are present doesn't seem like much of a stretch," Talgando replied, seated next ot his wife. He had known the deceased since he was a babe in his mother's arms. His sudden death - especially the way it had been described - was deeply disturbing. Orthendar killed a fellow Liberator. It almost seemed impossible. Why? The vision needed to have good answers. "Indeed." Orthendar replied, looking straight at him. He lifted his gaze to the rest of the crowd. "Do I have permission to show you the events as they happened?" Nerien - always so straightforward and no-nonsense - replied immediately. "Yes." The rest, however, murmured and whispered together. Orthendar waited calmly until they finished. Alana and Talgando spoke next. "We will." There were a few more hushed conversations. In the end, most agreed to witness the events that lead to Carodaar's death. Those that didn't would have to be told about it by those that had experienced the vision. Orthendar gave a single nod. "Very well. Is everyone ready?" Those Liberators that had agreed to witness either nodded or offered affirmations. He nodded again before standing straight. Arching his back, he lifted his arms from his sides and tilted his head back as he began to glow brightly. Just as people started to shield their eyes, there was a blinding flash, before it was consumed by total darkness. * * * "I'm all the way across the isle," Carodaar mused. "He could not possibly hear me; he's on the other side of Pyandonea." He leaned forward in his chair, bracing his elbows on his knees, staring into to fire in the hearth. After all, his thoughts should be subtle enough, just in case all of this hullaballoo that Orthendar actualy could read the thoughts (or feel them, as some said) of "Liberators" was true. Yes, he actually added quotation marks to the group he had joined long ago. He'd thought that by now they'd had gotten the island from Orgnum, but not at all. They didn't even formally declare themselves. Even Pyandonea's version of the Thieves Guild, the Serpentine Rogues, was out in the open. They even had a guild hall where non-members could go and pay for the guild's services. But not the Liberators. They snuck around, hiding, plotting, never showing their faces. What kind of group was that? He was tired of skulking around. If he could convince others to join him, all the better. He called for his housekeeper. "Niranya!" The sound of footsteps from the hall, then the door to his room opened. "What do you need, sir?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron. "I've been thinking. I'm tired of sneaking around. I'm tired of us sneaking around. In order to be true Liberators, we should be out there, proclaiming ourselves, showing the public that we are proud of who we are and not afraid of Orgnum. Fighting him, taking control! I will proclaim my loyalties tomorrow. Will you join me?" Horror gripped her features. "You can't be serious." He frowned, indignant. "Of course I am! We'll intimidate Orgnum even more if we show him how many of us there are. We number almost half of Pyandonea's population! It's high time we announce ourselves." Niranya's voice shook with a combination of shock and horror. "Has Sheogorath touched you? Even with the numbers, we couldn't best Orgnum. Even Orthendar does not compare to Orgnum, as powerfull as our guardian is. This plan of yours is pure madness!" Carodaar yawned. "My mind is made up, Niranya." He got up from his chair and stretched. "I will out myself tomorrow. I'm tired of hiding." A smile grew on his face. "I think I will reveal a few others, as well. Everyone will be so surprised to learn who's a Liberator!" He laughed at his housekeeper's expression as she turned heel and ran. * * * He woke suddenly. It was then that he noticed a glow right beside his bed. He glanced over and saw Orthendar glaring down at him. "Orthendar?" The ghost's glare intensified. "Traitor." "Trait--Oh, you heard of my plan from Niranya?" "No need." He growled. "I heard it from you the moment the thought entered your mind." "You mean...you can actually feel people's thoughts?" Carodaar asked, surprised. "I have been for over 15 years now." He frowned. "Don't you know anything about privacy?" Orthendar's gaze was so intense, it almost felt like there were flames shooting from his eyes. He shrank away. "I do believe in privacy...except for situations like this." He folded his arms across his chest. "I can't let you do this." "You can't tell me what to do!" Carodaar shouted. "I joined to make my own choices! You can't control me, like you do everyone else!" The heat emanating from the ghost increased. "I control no one. What I do is help everyone to the best of my ability." "Then help me by letting me reveal myself tomorrow. Help all of us by naming all the members! It'll show Orgnum that we aren't to be trifled with." Orthendar leaned over Carodaar, who was still lying on his bed. He jabbed a luminous finger in the living Elf's face, causing him to flinch. "Have you forgotten what happened to Peladine? She proclaimed herself, and she was killed for it. I may be powerfull, but I cannot fight Orgnum. It is also not my place to do it." "But she was just one person. With our numbers, they can't possibly kill us all. They'll be forced to give us what we want!" Carodaar insisted. The spirit straightened. "Have you been touched by Sheogorath?" He frowned. "You ask the same dumb question as my housekeeper. This was all my idea, and I will take credit for it when it works out. You will see." The ghost of the dead Maormer grimaced. "Are you in the pay of the King?" Carodaar gazed up at him. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask that?" "Because a plan like this would benefit only him." he replied matter-of-factly. "No, this will benefit us all. No more sneaking around, perhaps even more members? Hey, maybe even Orgnum would even give us a section of the island if we left him alone!" "I can't let you do this to us." Orthendar rumbled, leaning over the delusional Elf. "And you can't do anything to me," Carodaar replied, smiling triumphantly. "I have neighbors just next door. They'll hear you." "What makes you think you're awake?" He asked flatly, expression unchanging. The color drained from his face. "This...this is a dream?" "Indeed," Orthendar replied, glaring down at him. Some color returned to his features. "You wouldn't dare to harm another Liberator. Auri-El resurrected you for a purpose. You can't harm me." "The way you are talking, I do not consider you a Liberator at all. Instead of a comrade or friend before me, I see a traitor." "By taking this public, I'll be more loyal than any of you to the cause of freedom." The ghost lifted is chin. "I suppose there is no way of talking you out of this." Carodaar relaxed back onto the bed. "No, there isn't." "Then may you find happiness in the afterlife. You leave me no choice." Orthendar said solemnly, a firm set in his jaw. Realization of his fate and his helplessness swept over him like a wave of ice cold water. The power emanating from the spirit standing over him intestified. He clutched at the sheets as Orthendar glared down at him, glowing brightly. Terror firmly gripped his heart with its talons as he opened his mouth in a feeble attempt to scream for help, though he knew in the back of his mind that no one would be able to hear him in the dreamscape except for Orthendar himself. He fought to make his voice work, but he couldn't utter a sound. He tried to get up and run - as futile as that would be - but his legs kicked uselessly at the bedclothes. As his fear increased, his voice finally worked, and he shrieked as loud as he could as Orthendar raised his palm over his head, the tremendous power of terror emanating in faintly visible waves from the spirit's body, washing over him as he screamed in horror, his heart pounding like a war drum in his chest. Carodaar's eyes opened wide as he realized that this was how he was going to be killed: not spell or sword, but through the power of fear. Untraceable. The perfect weapon. Category:Blog posts